He's Gone but in My Heart: Lucaya
by praiselucaya
Summary: Lucas and Maya have had the most amazing life together. They are going to get married. But one day disaster strikes, leaving the unmarried Maya Hart alone and how to figure out to live her life happily. Inspired by the song See You Again, and this story made me cry. And I don't own Girl Meets World or whatever.


He's Gone, but in my heart

Inspired by the song: See you again

By: Ella Hill

"I remember the last day I saw my favorite person on Earth. It was the saddest day of my life. I thought he was going to die riding a bull, but he died a much worser death for himself and me. Only me. I am going to tell you his story and start from the beginning for those of you who never loved him like I did. I will tell you our happiest stories, and go to the end.

It was the first day of summer when the happiness kicked in. The first day of summer before high school. My friends and I wanted to go to the amusement park, so that's where we went."

(Flashback)

"Maya, where do you wanna go today?" Lucas asked me with a grin on his face. I shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm a boring pancake. Riles, what do you think?" "Amusement park! All of us six haven't been there together and we should go." Farkle shrugged as he hugged Smackle tight. "I don't care, as long as it's fun." Zay smiled at him. "Since when has Farkle been the 'fun' type? I'll go pack us some lunches, then we can go." Riley smiled at her five friends. "My parents will drive. And uh, Maya, no triangle drama." Maya nodded and simply walked away from Lucas to help Smackle load the supplies into the car. Lucas sighed being a bit upset that ever since this triangle happened, he hasn't been able to really talk to either of the girls or even be their friend.

After the long, traffic loaded drive, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews took Auggie and Ava to the baby area's and we took off on our own. "What about that big one?" Maya asked with a sparkle of rebel in her eyes. "I don't know if I am up for big ones today," Riley said. "Oh Riles, don't worry, were all in this together. I'll even ride it, too. Only if we all do." Smackle said looking at her friends. Farkle nodded with a grin. "Let's get in line, before it get's longer." Lucas said, leading the five to the back of a long line. "So, this is gonna be awhile, who's up to go get snacks?" Zay asked with a look of hunger for treats. Lucas stepped out of line and grabbed his wallet and went to the snack booth.

"What does Maya want?" Lucas asked looking up and down the menu. "Uh bro, don't you mean all of them? I don't care if you have a crush on that beauty your getting us all a snack." Zay said, cracking him and Lucas up. They payed for everything the girls and Farkle wanted and they walked back to their spot in line and gave their friends their asks. "Maya, here is your pina colada, (NO ALCOHOL I AM NOT STUPID) Riley here is your cotton candy, Farkle your popcorn, and smackle your hot dog." Maya smiled at him. "Thank you, Lucas. This was sweet of you." He smiled back at her. "You guys are doing that staring into each others souls again, it's creepy, could you stop?" Zay cracked, and continued eating his own snack.

(After eating and talking in line, it was finally their turn) "We take six at a time and two go in each seat. Choose your partner fastly, please. Others are waiting." The rude young adult working their said. Smackle glared at the lady and linked arms with Farkle. "Maya, I'll sit with you," Riley said. "Nope, This is the couple's ride and no best friend sit together. If you want to do that, go to the best friend ride." The lady said, a smug look on her face. Riley solemnly looked at a line longer than this one and sighed. "Maya, be my partner?" Lucas asked, smiling brightly at her. "Why not, cactus pete?" Maya linked arms with Lucas and Riley didn't even care. She was feeling different feelings for this boy and it wasn't affection. The six climbed into the seats and closed the seat holders. "Ready?" The lady asked. "Ready like a cow!" Farkle yelled. "You're the weirdest person, Farkle." Riley yelled across the coaster. The lady pushed the switch and the roller coaster started rolling up the tracks, very very slowly but it was going. When it reached the top, it sped up and slicked down the tracks like a cheetah running a race! "Wooo!" Maya yelled with the biggest smile on her face. Lucas could barely contain himself, he was laughing and smiling so big, yelling to his heart's' content. "This bigger than tombstone?" Zay laughed at him. Riley looked at her friends and realized how lucky she was to have these guys. "I know this is the worst time, but thanks for being my friends, guys!" Smackle yelled to the top of her lungs as the Roller Coaster started slowing down the tracks. The six got off the ride and rode many others in the same fashion. "This has been the best day ever, guys." Maya smiled and hugged Lucas. She didn't know she was doing it, but when she realized it it didn't stop her from hugging tighter.

(PRESENT DAY)

"That was one of the best days of my life. It was exhilarating, refreshing, and just simply happy. The day put a smile on it's face and made the world happy that day. Lucas was such an amazing guy and a great person. He literally put the happiness in my heart on the rainiest days. I remember us studying for a big exam in 10th grade, and he made it so much better."

(FLASHBACK)

"This test is going to be the death of me," Maya groaned tapping her pencil on the table. "I swear Maya, if you don't shut that pencil up, I'm going to murder you when this is over." Zay said, barely joking. "Quiet you two, enough fighting. I am going to get an A on this exam and I will not get anything else because of your arguing." Riley snapped. Farkle glared at Riley. "You're making this more annoying, you shush!" "Fineh!" Riley snapped again. Smackle flicked Farkle. "Hey!" He said. "Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I won't hassle you and make you angry." She said, smug but angry look on her face. "Guys, stop it. This isn't how we act and were not going to. Let's go buy ice cream. "Huckleberry, it's raining." Maya rolled her eyes. "I don't care. A little water can't hurt us?" He said, still trying. "But stereotypical pours can." Riley said, as we all put our umbrella's on our heads and skipped happily to the Ice Cream Parlour down the street. When we got there, we scrambled to put up our things and ran to the counter. "Riley are you getting your usual?" Maya asked. She nodded, a bit of a happier smile. "Why birthday cake again?" She laughed. "I love all the colors!" Riley ordered her ice cream and ordered a cookie dough for Maya. "Banana Pudding, please." Smackle ordered, looking at Farkle. "Two spoons." He said, smiling at his girlfriend. "Ya'll are so in love it disgusts me. Anyways, my treat." Zay paid the man behind the counter and gave us all our desserts. Lucas pulled Maya in tighter for a hug as he fed her her ice cream. "There more in love it's concerning, babe." Riley smiled, looking at Zay. "Well it all works out, because I get my girlfriend ice cream, and everybody else...icecream." Riley laughed and kissed Zay on the forehead. "Your a goof, Zayby." The six walked home feeding their girlfriends ice cream or sharing it. "You made this day worth sharing, Lucas." Maya said as she gave Lucas a hug. "Aw, I get no kiss?" He teased. She gave him a quick kiss and ran off to Riley's house with Smackle for a sleepover.

(PRESENT DAY)

"He was my favorite person. Even if I got angry at him sometimes, he was still worth being known. I honestly feel sorry for those who never knew him like I did. He literally is my best friend and forever will remain in my heart."

(FLASH BACK)

"Guys, were graduates! Were eighteen! Now we get to do more mature things. So… let's go jump a really high mountain into the beautiful pearly sea!" Riley said, snapping a picture with her camera. "My girlfriend is gonna be a photographer." Zay told Lucas. "Mine is gonna be an artist," He said, smiling at his best friend. "Mine is gonna take over the world," Farkle said, looking at Smackle loading Lucas's car. Lucas got in the front seat and drove his friends to the site. They climbed for hours before they finally reached the jumping area. "Couples jump, no one goes alone," Maya said. She grabbed her boyfriends hand and jumped in the 40 ft. drop. They screamed on their way down but splashed safely and got out. They dried off as the others were jumping and climbing out. Lucas sat on his lay-out chair and Maya sat in his lap with a pencil and paper. "What should I draw?" She asked Lucas with an artist sparkle in her eye. "Something you love." She nodded. She started drawing her and Lucas. It was the greatest thing she ever saw. Lucas just watched his Maya draw beautiful things while being an angel while doing it. "Hey Lucas," she said. "I love you." He smiled and kissed her. "And I love you." Maya cuddled up to Lucas and fell asleep on him. The six eventually went out to eat hours later and spent as much time together before going to college. (TOGETHER)

(PRESENT DAY)

"I know it has been a very long time since everything happened. I know it has been forever since he proposed to me. But he is sure worth sharing. I love him, and I am not going to stop telling others our amazing stories."

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey Lucas, what House Site did you look on? I want to know what our house will be like when we're married." Maya asked her fiance. "Filled with you, honey. Plenty of your art will be in the house, trust me," Lucas joked. "Hey!" Maya hit him playfully and stared at her favorite one. "Do you remember, like 5 years ago when we were at that jumping site and I drew that picture and told you I loved you?" Maya asked, looking up at her handsome man. "And when I said I love you too, I meant it." He grabbed Maya in a warm, long hug. "Goodnight, Maya." He said, and went to sleep.

"Morning honey!" Maya smiled at him when he walked through the kitchen door. Hey, while you're at the vet today, Riley will be coming over. She's coming to take our wedding pictures and I'm supposed to draw her and Zay's wedding picture and Smackle and Farkle's wedding picture." She gave him a stack of warm pancakes. He smiled. "I love you, but you're a horrible cook, Angel." She smiled. "I'm learning new things." She hugged him tightly over his seat. "I hope we can be like this forever."

(PRESENT DAY)

"When I was 24 years old, and still not married to him, because the day was coming, I had no idea I would get the biggest heart break ever. My dad left, my grandma died. My second father, Mr. Matthews retired but I never felt this way about a heartbreak before. I never actually got to marry Lucas Friar because he died before it could happen. I loved him and he was taken away from me. I miss him so much and experience pain every day. I just can't imagine looking for another house with another man and sleeping next to another man. I don't think I can live without him, but… Riley is helping me work through this, like she always does."

(LUCAS FRIAR DEATH FLASHBACK)

"Maya, I swear I am doing just fine." Maya nagged at Lucas making sure he was perfect. "It's just that you're going to be so far away from me. You have to drive a very long way." Maya said leaning against him, almost in tears. "Angel, I'm going to be okay. I promise you, God will take good care of me, and of you. And if you get lonely just invite our friends over. Bye honey, I am going to be late to my conference. I could get promoted if I do well!" He said with a grin. "You'll do amazing, huckleberry." She smiled at him and waved him off, down the road.

Days later Maya got a phone call from a new number. "Is this Mrs. Lucas Friar?" a lady asked. "Yes, uh well, I am his fiance." Maya answered, immediate concern. "Lucas died yesterday. He was in one of the worst car accidents officers have ever seen. They hope you're okay, Ma'am. He died as soon as it hit, there was no saving him." Maya could barely breathe, let alone believe what she was hearing. "He _promised_ me he'd never leave me. He's gone, he's really gone." Maya said between sobs. "I was supposed to marry him next month." The lady started to say some empathetic crap, but Maya hung up and sat down crying for days. She called her parents first, and they came right over. She called Riley next. Then Zay, Farkle and Smackle. They all hugged her with actual sympathy but she wished it were Lucas hugging her. She'd break out in tears every night and make another plate of food for a man who was never coming home. She eventually was sent his ashes, and she went to the park where they had their first 'I love you' and she sprinkled his remains everywhere. She made him a tombstone and gave him new flowers everyday.

(PRESENT DAY)

"I know I am 34 now, and it's been ten years. But it's been ten years since this man has hugged me the way he loved me. I miss you, Lucas Friar.I will never stop loving you." She placed a new bouquet of flowers next to his grave and walked away with Riley.

The End. Sorry they weren't endgame, but they kind of were. This makes me feel like crying, so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
